Phoenix
by Lady Demon
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 UP!!* Ginny dies. Draco gets a Phoenix. Weird things start happening to him soon after, and what does it have to do with Flamara and Ginny's death ? R
1. Default Chapter

Phoenix  
  
By: Lady Demon  
  
Draco Malfoy walked down the halls St. Mungo's. He hated hospitals, and hated them for many reasons. But his father had insisted on bringing him here to visit his mother, who was down with a bad case of Dragon Pox. Suddenly he saw a flash of red as he past one of the rooms. Backing up he saw Virginia Weasley lying on the hospital bed in a privit room. Her beautiful blood red hair was dull and limp around her compared it normal look, usually it looked like snaking fire, like it was alive. Her skin was paler than the sheets she was lying on, and her eyes, from Draco's angle, looked tired and aged. It was a stark contrast to the girl he traded insults with at school, the girl he fell in love with during his second year "Well, well, what's the littlest weasel doing in a privet room at St. Mungo's?" He drawled as he entered, carefully covering his concern for her.  
  
"Go shag Zambini, Malfoy." Ginny replied in a pained voice.  
  
"I'd rather not screw my own cousin, Virginia. Now, let's drop our respective social masks. I'm not the ass I make out to be, and contrary to popular belief, I do have a heart." Draco said curtly and took a seat beside her. She looked so fragile lying there and sick, *What could be doing this to her?*  
  
Ginny looked him in the eye, she knew Draco loved her, she could see it in his eyes ever since she met him. "Draco, have you ever wondered 'Why' my family is so poor?"  
  
Draco shook his head, "My father always told me it was because you guys had too many kids, but that's not it is it?"  
  
Ginny sighed and closed her eyes, knowing this was going to be hard for him, "No, that answer is the reason I'm on my deathbed at age 16. I have cancer, Draco, I have leukemia. All my brothers have it with the exception of Ron. In every generation of my family Leukemia has struck down all but one, maybe two. Weasley's don't have big families because we want to, we do it because we HAVE to. All of our money goes toward our health." Ginny opened her eyes to look at him. She could clearly see the shock and pain reflected in his gray orbs, it tore at her heart. "I was hoping you wouldn't fall in love with me, which is why I always kept you at a distance."  
  
Draco took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, his mind was going a mile a minute, "It'll be okay, Ginny. It'll be alright." He said in a sorrowful voice, then kissed her hand. He didn't want her to die. "There has to be some cure for this."  
  
Ginny weakly shook her head, "They've tired everything, there's nothing they can do." Tears started to pour down her pale cheeks, " Oh, Draco, I don't want to die." She cried.  
  
Draco sat down on the bed and carefully drew her into his arms, "Shhh." He started to hum a melody his mother used to sing to him when he was upset. Draco was still in shock, the girl he had loved since his second year was dying.  
  
"Draco, I don't have much longer, promise me you'll join forces with Harry, Hermione, and Ron and defeat Voldermort. Please Draco, I know deep down you have a good heart." Ginny said in a weak voice.  
  
"I promise, Gin, I promise. Please don't die, Ginny, don't die. I love you." Draco, for the second time in his life, cried.  
  
Ginny's eyes slowly shut, " I love you too, Draco." She whispered, then she was gone as the last of her breath left.  
  
Draco buried his head in her silky red hair, silent sobs shaking his lean frame as he rocked her lifeless body back and forth. Swearing on his life that he'd uphold the promise he made to her and then join her soon afterward.  
~ End of Chapter 1 ~  
That was the sad, with Ginny dying in Draco's arms. Flames are welcome because I'll ignore them.  
  
I want a lot of reviews before I post the next chappy.  
  
Bye Lady Demon 


	2. Flaming Birds

Chapter 2: Flaming Birds  
It had been a month since Ginny's death and was now time for school. Draco entered the great hall glaring coldly at everyone who was in there. He had become colder since Ginny died, cold and emotionless, even telling Crabe and Goyal off, to leave him alone and stop following him. Draco took a seat near the end of the Slytherin table.  
  
After the first years were sorted into the houses Dumbledore stood up and gave the usual speech to the first years. Then Draco heard something that caught his attention; "This includes you, Mr. Malfoy." There were a few laughs around the hall as Draco turned his attention to the old wizard. Dumbledore cleared his throat; "Now that I have you're attention. As you all probably heard Virginia Tempest Weasley died over the summer from a sickness that runs in her family for generations. Before she passed away Miss Weasley asked me to find someone to look after her Flamia Phoenix. In a moment Flamara, Miss Weasley's Phoenix, should be here and we'll decide. But it will only be someone in the 6th or 7th year classes, and it will be decided using the Goblet of Fire." As Dumbledore finished the said goblet appeared in front of the Professors table on a pedestal.  
  
A small musical sound was heard and all eyes turned to where the owls normally enter. In flew a phoenix, but it was larger than a normal phoenix, much larger. It's wings spread out 12 feet on either side and it's tail flowed behind it for a good 15 feet. It swooped over the students, who where in awe of the magifecent bird, then landed in a wooden perch next to the Goblet of Fire.  
  
"Let us begin." With a wave of his wand a piece of parchment shot out of the goblet and Flamara caught it in her beak and gave it to Dumbledore. "DRACO MALFOY!" He called out.  
  
Draco's head snapped toward the front, he was picked to take care of a Phoenix, of HER Phoenix? He watched with cold eyes as Flamara flew over to him and landed lightly on his shoulder. He was surprised at how light the red and gold bird was, she was nothing but a gentle weight. After a very light dinner he got up and went to his room. The advantages of being Head Boy were you got your own room, bathroom, and a privet common room, which was a plus for Draco since he didn't want to deal with anyone this year anyway. He reached the picture of a white dragon and stopped.  
  
"Password?" The dragon growled.  
  
"Virginia's Stormy Dragon." Draco replied.  
  
The dragon growled again and swung open revealing a small common room with a stairwell in the far left corner leading up to his room. Draco entered and went up to his room, as he expected all his stuff was there as well as a perch for his new pet.  
  
Flamara flew off Draco's shoulder and onto the perch by the large bed, looking back at him intently. Draco was a little innerved by the eyes of his Phoenix, they were the same deep blue color Ginny's used to be.  
  
"I never knew Ginny had you. Poor thing you must miss her as much as I do." Draco said stroking Flamara's head softly.  
  
Flamara inclined her head toward his touch, enjoying the attention from her new owner.  
  
"Flamia Phoenix, funny, I've never heard of them. You're obviously no ordinary Phoenix. You're larger, your color pattern is different, and you are defiantly more beautiful then Fawks." Draco wondered as he smoothed his hand over her crest. " You're a most elegant and beautiful bird indeed, you remind me of Her, of my love. She was elegant, graceful, strong-willed, and had a sharp tong that rivaled mine." Draco sighed and laid down on the bed, and saw Flamara cock her head to the side. "She was the most wonderful girl I've ever met. I miss her so much." He murmured as he fell asleep, still in his school robes.  
  
Later that night a shadowy figure approached Draco, and withdrew a wand. After muttering a few spells the figure put it's wand back. Draco was now in his PJs and under the blankets. "You own me, Malfoy." The figure whispered, then disappeared.  
  
Draco slowly woke from a deep restful sleep; he hadn't slept this good since SHE died. He then noticed warmth on his forehead and right shoulder. Opening his eyes he saw something red above him and to the side of him. Then the warmth left his forehead and he found he was staring into a pair of small blue eyes, the eyes of Flamara. "And what are you doing on my bed?" He asked sitting up and stretching, "Man, I haven't slept that good in a long time." Draco looked at Flamara, who had moved back to her perch. He had a strange feeling about this bird, almost like whenever Ginny was near him. Draco shrugged it off; concluding it was because the Phoenix once belonged to his red-haired nymph. *What the-? * Draco thought as he looked down, he saw he was in his PJs and under the covers. He knew he fell asleep in his school robes and was on top of the green velvet blankets. This was most strange indeed.  
  
~ End of Chapter 2 ~  
  
Well I hope you all liked that. I want 12 Reviews before I post the next chapter! 


End file.
